


OMORI Themed Poetry

by Macro_Scenery



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macro_Scenery/pseuds/Macro_Scenery
Summary: A collection of omori themed poems, I probs won't update this often.
Kudos: 13





	OMORI Themed Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem with a twist. You can read the lines forwards and backwards order to get a second meaning. I put both the forwards & Backwards version

Whitespace

Welcome to,  
Your humble abode  
Where the memories go  
Alone  
The outside you loathe  
A hikikomori  
when you venture out,  
You see what it is about.  
Repressed.  
So...  
Where the truth is stored  
Welcome to,

Blackspace

[Backwards Version]

Blackspace

Welcome to,  
Where the truth is stored  
So...  
Repressed.  
You see what is about.  
when you venture out,  
a hikikomori  
Alone  
Where the memories go  
Your humble abode  
Welcome to,

Whitespace


End file.
